Tiempo de cambio Primavera
by Tammy Nott
Summary: Ha terminado la guerra. Hermione está decidida a no ser prejuiciosa. Theodore a mostrar su valía. Dumbledore está dispuesto a ayudarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que publico. Si hay alguien ahí leyendolo, le suplico que me deje un review y me tenga paciencia.

Intentaré actualizar dos veces por semana.

Tammy Nott

Capitulo I: Clases

Los miró. Sabía que no eran observadores, pero esto ya era pasarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo vuelve Mcgonagall?-se pregunto mientras otro escalofrío se hacia sentir.

Necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Ron-llamó-Harry. No la escucharon, claro que no.

Desde el final de la guerra, le habían prestado cada vez menos atención. Estaban disfrutando de su momento de gloria, estaban de vuelta en el colegio y cada uno se ocupaba de sus asuntos.

Harry estaba en lo mejor de su relación con Ginny, de hecho, ahora estaban todo el tiempo juntos, hasta en clase. Justo como ahora. Y Ron… Ron se dedicaba a conquistar chicas a punta de contar sus aventuras en cada oportunidad y adjudicándose, obviamente, más meritos de los que le correspondían.

Si. Últimamente la tenían algo abandonada, tanto que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba temblando y con el rostro pálido.

¡Te demostrare que tengo buen gusto, Mía!-vocifero Ron a la chica a la que estaba tratando de impresionar, Se acercó a ella-¿Llevas el pullover que te regalé? Bien-dijo sin esperar respuesta-dámelo. ¡Vamos, quítatelo!-la urgió, pasándoselo por la cabeza.

Ron, no-trató de impedírselo sin éxito. Comenzó a temblar, ahora dolorosamente.

Se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, en un intento de conservar el calor.

Alguien masculló algo parecido a "patán" en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza y, en seguida, sintió como una frazada muy calentita la envolvía. Se removió satisfecha y miró hacia arriba agradecida. Theodore Nott la observaba desde su metro ochenta de altura con una mezcla de enojo, exasperación y enojo.

No puedo creer que no se te haya ocurrido, Granger. Claro que tampoco puedo creer que Weasley sea tan idiota.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Supongo que lo bueno de eso es que nunca dejo de sorprenderme. Nott puso los ojos en blanco. Gracias-susurró ella. El le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y sus dientes, blanquísimos, brillaban.

¿No deberías ir a la enfermería?

Ehm… si, pero voy a esperar a que vuelva la profesora-respondió , sorprendida ante el arranque de curiosidad del usualmente callado slytherin. Un escalofrío, más fuerte que los anteriores, la hizo quejarse en voz baja. …dita sea!

Pansy- escushó que llamaba el muchacho- avísale a Mcgonagall que he llevado a Granger a la enfermería.

Salió con el sin quejarse, en realidad estaba muy agradecida. No así, sus amigos, que parecían haberse acordado de su existencia de repente )igual que cuando debían hacer un trabajo difícil.

Hermine, vueleve aquí-oyó. Sueltala, Nott, o deberas vertelas conmigo- Gritó Harry con su mejor voz de "El-Niño-Que-Vivio-Al-Rescate". Ron se adelanto furioso, dispuesto a moler a golpes a aquel cerdo… y a impresionarc al público femenino presente.

Hermione se giró, con cara de hastío y, con un movimiento de la varita, creo un muro invisible que detuvo el avance de sus amigos, trocando sus caras de toros furiosos en las de perritos maltratados. En su estado, afiebrada y debil, el hechizo le quito muchas energías, y debió apoyarse en el slytherin.

Vamos, apoyate bien, le dijo cuando notó que ella hacía esfuerzos para caminar sóla. Ella suspiró y descanso casi todo el peso de su cuerpo en la humanidad del chico.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, ayudada por Theodore Nott.

Esperó (si estás ahí), que te haya gustado.


	2. aviso

Siento mucho no haber subido nada en todo este tiempo pero estuve en cama con una gripe tremenda.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, hicieron más dulce mi recuperación.

(Si son mal pensadas se preguntaran: "¿Podía leer los reviews y no subir un mísero capítulo?" y yo responderé: "Sí, porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora".

En fin… lo siento por no haber subido nada. Tratare de hacerlo esta semana.

Tammy.


	3. Chapter 2

En primer lugar perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir. Pero resultó que mi gripe trajo consigo algunas complicaciones, por lo que me vi impedida no solo de sentarme a la computadora si no ed ir a trabajar, a estudiar o cualquier otra cosa.

En segundo lugar muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews.

En tercer lugar… nada. Pero no hay dos sin tres.

Capitulo II) La enfermería

La miró atentamente, como temiendo que se muriera de pronto.

Madame Pomfrey, mujer muy eficiente por cierto, no había preguntado nada salvo "¿Qué le duele, señorita Granger?

Ahora se movía de aquí para allá, cogiendo tarritos, tomándole la fiebre a la gryffindor y cosas por el estilo.

Cada vez que Granger se incorporaba, la enfermera la empujaba hasta lograr que se apoyara en las almohadas de vuelta.

Se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a su profesora de encantamientos.

Profesora Mcgonagall yo…-comenzó Hermione, pero la profesora la silenció con un gesto. –Señorita Granger, sus amigos afirman que el señor Nott la ha hechizado.

Aquella declaración no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Si aquel par de estúpidos no podía darse cuenta de que Granger estaba enferma, era obvio que le echaran la culpa al único "slythrin-ex-sospechoso-de-ser-mortífago-que-demostro-no-serlo-pero-igual-no-le-creemos" que se había acercado a la chica.

El gesto de sorpresa en la cara de la chica era tal que la jefa de la casa de los leones se dirigió a la enfermera. -¿Poppy?-

Bueno… no hay restos de hechizos, pociones, maleficios, medicamentos, drogas muggles, hormonas, sili…- Entiendo, entiendo-la cortó la profesora-¿y entonces…?- dejó inconclusa la frase.

Lo que ésta chica tiene es una gripe y el señor Nott la ha traído hasta aquí muy amablemente.

La profesora miró al muchacho, sonriendo agradecida, no le hacia ninguna gracia que Granger anduviera enferma por los pasillos sin nadie que se ocupara de ella.

Estaré ocupada el resto de la mañana, así que tiene dos horas libres. Vaya a disfrutarlas, señor Nott.

El chico asintió, miró a la premio anual, le deseo una pronta mejoría, dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a su profesora y otra a la enfermera y se giró para salir.

Por cierto-oyó a sus espaldas, un muy bien hecho muro invisible, diez puntos para Slythrin.

No fui yo, profesora-replicó y siguió caminando, dejando a Hermione Granger intentando explicar a la jefa de su casa porqué había hechizado a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ehm, profesora… yo… ellos… Nott fue quien se dio cuenta que no me sentía bien y se ofreció a traerme aquí. Harry y Ron creyeron que me estaba atacando y casi lo muelen a golpes. No podía permitir que le hicieran eso por ser amable y ayudarme cuando ellos no lo hicieron, además, fue de puro prejuiciosos.

Tiene usted razón, señorita Granger, ya hablaré con ellos. Mientras tanto, su única preocupación debe ser mejorarse- Hermione entendió que esa era su manera de preocuparse por ella. -Gracias profesora- dijo sonriendo. Por nada, hasta luego-saludó antes de salir.

Durmió, se despertó, comió, jugueteó con su cabello, se impacientó y miró su reloj aproximadamente tres veces por segundo.

Después de eso, consideró que podía empezar a convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que la dejara salir.

Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey, es solamente ir a mi sala común, buscar mis libros y volver aquí- repitió por dieciseisava vez. De acuerdo-accedió a regañadientes la enfermera.

¡Gracias!-dijo y salió corriendo. Esquivo a Harry y Ron que volvían de cenar, buscó la mochila y salió pitando de su sala común. Subió rauda la escalera… y, con la mano tapando la boca se puso a buscar el baño más cercano.

¡Si! El de prefectos._ "rashafura de limón"- _pronunció con dificultad. Abrió la puerta y retiró el poco alimento que había en su estómago en el retrete. Entonces… ¡OH, MERLÍN!

¿Qué habrá visto Hermione que la hizó soltar semejante exclamación?

McGonogall no anuló los puntos que le otorgó a Theo… yo también creo que se los merece. Si yo fuera profesora en Hogwarts le daría puntos nada más verlo.


	4. Chapter 3

Entra la autor, escondiendo la cara tras las hojas de papel.

Se agacha y deja que la cubra el pulpito. Desde allí, se oye su voz.

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN…

Dicho esto, se da comienzo al siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo III) Y de vuelta a la enfermería.

¡OH, Di-s! ¡OH, Merlín, lo siento tanto!- exclamó completamente colorada.

Ante ella, Theodore Nott, mojado por completo y con una toalla a la cintura por única protección, la miraba sorprendido. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó al fin.

¿Eh?-había olvidado por completo las nauseas- Oh, si. Lo siento-estaba tensa, claro que si.-Ya me voy.

Espérame afuera, te llevaré de vuelta a la enfermería.-Su orden lo sorprendió a el mismo. Tragó fuerte y la miró salir.

Oh, por Dios, qué horror-pensó –he quedado desubicadamente pervertida. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Y el otro encima se ofrecía a llevarla a la enfermería. Los momentos críticos de ese día habían estado impregnados de Nott. Lo único que faltaba era que estuviera presente en la discusión que (indudablemente) tendría con Harry y Ron.

Vamos, la palabra mágica-llegó acompañada de una mano. La miró como si perteneciera a un extraterrestre. La tomó, preguntándose si alguna vez sus amigos habían tenido un gesto así para con ella. No. La habían salvado de algunos peligros, de otros los había salvado ella. Pero jamás habían sido caballerosos. De hecho, Hermione tenía la firma creencia de que ellos pensaban que su inteligencia "superior" se debía a que no era humana. Ni que hablar de su condición de chica.

Qué manera de absorberse en los propios pensamientos- caviló cuando, al mirarlo para agradecerle, se dio cuenta de que el estaba llevando su mochila al hombro.

Gracias.-Sonrió. ¿Por qué?-preguntó el sorprendido.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser de mis amigos?- se preguntó. Ehm… ¿por todo?-respondió. Quiero decir… te has portado muy bien conmigo hoy. El se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio interrumpido por Theodore. Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. ¿Eh?-dio un respingo. Que irte de la enfermería sin permiso fue muy estúpido.-reprochó. Tenía permiso-replicó distraídamente. ¿Después de insistir cuanto tiempo?- preguntó. ¿Y tú como sabes?- inquirió ceñuda. Oh, he estado un par de veces en la enfermería. No tantas como Potter, claro… lo siento-se disculpó sonriendo- es una broma típica entre Slythryns. Está bien, es cierto que ha ido muchas veces-acepto ella.

Se sonrieron y continuaron su camino en silencio.

Señorita Granger, ha tardado mucho.-la regañó la enfermera.

Lo sé, lo siento. No me sentí bien en el camino.-admitió.

Acuéstese de vuelta.-ordenó madame Pomfrey. Cuando emergió cambiada con la ropa de la enfermería de detrás del biombo, Nott estaba ahí y, a su lado, Snape. ¡Profesor!-exclamó extrañada.

Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se siente?-se interesó.

Mejor, gracias.-se metió en la cama sin entender nada. Miró a sus visitantes. Snape le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su alumno y le comentaba algo en voz baja. Movió la cabeza, confundida…

Snape estaba como cariñoso. ¡Qué raro! Hay tantas cosas que no se-reflexionó luego- después de todo, sigo siendo prejuiciosa. ¿Por qué no iba Snape a ser cariñoso? Todo lo que ella sabía de el bien podría ser mentira, porque su profesor había actuado su desprecio hacia los impuros por años.

Señorita Granger-la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Si?-preguntó.

En un momento llegarán el director y la profesora McGonagall para hablar con ustedes.


End file.
